Faster Horses
by APH Teutonic Knights
Summary: A creaking ship's been floating for a very long time. Undisturbed. Silent in the darkness of space's perennial night. On it is one human, fast asleep. A droid hungering for blood. And a being very loyal to his godfather. All kept safe in the embrace of cold, soundless, dark Death's embrace. The man is going to wake soon. -The chapters will be long when plot, short when entries-
1. Ford

**Day: No Idea**

It's dark outside. It always is, in here.

For all that the sun was a star, it lit up- lights up? The Earth unlike all these glowing orbs can't light up this hunk of metal. So it's dark outside. Endlessly.

He's going to wake up soon. It'll happen. I can wait. I've gotten good at that. I've always been good at that.

This thing creaks every now and then. It shudders like a newborn deer, its shielding doors trembling and shivering against each other, little shrieks of pain while the rest of the craft's metal moans with the shakes.

If I was outside, I wouldn't be able to hear it.

If I were outside, I wouldn't be able to hear anything.

In space no one… well, we all enjoy cult classics enough to finish that sentence.

Not that anyone's going to read this.

That's how private journals go.


	2. Crimson pressure

**Hello, readers. I've skipped this in the last chapter completely by accident, allowing me to have a convenient excuse for uploading this chapter now. BLANKET DISCLAIMER FOR THIS STORY (as I will undoubtedly forget to do it every chapter otherwise): I don't own Star Wars or Harry Potter. I'll undoubtedly have to add OCs, but I've never considered those a work of art mine own either. Probably why I'm not writing a story of my own. Anyways. for those who've read my other stories. Apologies. This is what everyone says, but life truly did catch up with me and then give a proper clothesline right to the neck. I will be working on my stories. I've got plenty of others in the wings. This is... sort of my inspiration story to get back into things. It's unlike my others. Yes, these are very short chapters. The chapters with entries are usually so. There will be plot chapters, and those will be fairly long. I do want readers to speculate, though. I don't know much about my plan for this story. I do know some. I'd love guesswork. I'll even award points like a House system as some authors do, if that's agreeable. One of those things is why I've named my story and my chapters as they are. Each chapter is something connected to the story name, if that helps. I hope your day is happy, readers.**

 **Day: No Idea**

He's going to wake up soon.

I'll be fifteen for that. A piece of mercy for him. Familiarity. It'll be shredded quickly, but the subconscious may still take some comfort.

I've changed too much to be properly like I was at fifteen. Death's held me in its steadfast grip for too long. Another thing is that I've been holed up in this thing for a good couple of centuries. Alone. With him, asleep. And the droid. Can't forget him. He's powered down, though.

He'll wake up soon. Weaned off of what was done to him. Purged of the toxins at last.

Undoubtedly it's wrong of me to feed him Elixirs from the Stone while he has no decision over it. But that's okay.

I've done a lot of bad things.

Not all of them were for healing like this was.

…

Sometimes this journal seems to get the worst of my thoughts.


	3. Life in circles

_**Wow. This has gotten... a really great response? It's definitely motivating. I'm hoping to keep a fast pace on updating for a while, and entry chapters will come out quickly, but plot chapters will take more time. just a warning. I'm... honestly trying to make this deep and things without making it overly angsty or dramatic. It is going to be that way sometimes because of reasons that will come out, and because humans are often both of those things. I'm no psychologist. There's a warning. I do my research and am looking to take it as a course, but- yeah. I'll do my best. Happy day, readers.**_

 **Day: No Idea**

I don't think I've written in here yet about the crossroads.

I try not to think about it.

Let's not quite yet.

Journals are about everyday life, after all. Mundane things. Happy things.

Or, you know, whatever.

The droid's still powered down. He was getting kind of pissy at me. Mainly because I won't let him 'shoot Master a nominal amount of times to make up for such an infrequent rate of murder allowed on this tiny ship that greatly resembles garbage'. Master being me.

I'm honestly thankful Dobby isn't around to hear him.

Two self-titled servants. One is a robot with a desperately homicidal personality and the knowledge on killing to back it up, the other a scarily powerful house elf with a habit of trying to save lives by maiming the person requiring salvation. Now imagine both of them working together under the same person. And both of them agree that that person needs their arse saved near constantly.

Yeah, there's some nightmare fuel.

…

He shifts in his sleep sometimes. More lately.

I wonder what he dreams of.


	4. The alcoholic engines

Day: No Idea

There's been some activity nearby lately. It's a bit annoying.

My wards are set to go off if anyone gets too near, although in space that's… a relative concept. Lately it's become more common for spacecraft to go by.

None of them see this ship. Those that manage to- well, it's pretty obvious it's been out here for a long time. I've cast Unbreakable Charms on the entirety of the ship, as annoying as it gets- every bloody screw and bolt needs a charm- but that doesn't do much for its appearance.

Unbreakable doesn't mean it'll look pretty after getting beat up by asteroids for centuries.

Huh. that was fairly philosophical, in an odd sort of way. This is what I get for wanting a peaceful place to tend to him until he wakes up. Centuries alone with space netflix, books, and a homicidal bot.

Lately I've been thinking of getting one of those cute little ones that roll about. They're very cheery. Could use that. Apparently they're good at fixing things and steering these spaceships too. That's… probably a good idea.

Not that I can't fly this thing.

It's just that I might not always be available to.

Besides, this place could use something that isn't homicidal or apathetic or sleeping. Like putting a vase of flowers in a Sith's lair.

There's a good prank.


End file.
